Ratings of investment vehicles are one factor commonly used by investors and financial advisors in determining how to invest. These ratings are typically divided into various types of investments, such as funds with particular investment objectives or types of holdings. Ratings are generally based on past returns. However, investors and their financial advisors are seeking information about future performance, not past performance, of investment vehicles. As a result, existing ratings are limited in their usefulness.